oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Zil "Lime" Vilemia
"This world filled with various cultures and people and I sit here stagnant, a mere human." - Lime History Lime originates from Tiān Xià, a wide city on top of the largest mountain in the Sheng continent (Tōng Tiān Chè Dì). He was born into a very average family, a small family under the various clans that delved in the great city on a mountain, one without a lot of fame or fortune. In fact they were a family of servants that would do anything to protect and comfort the main family known as the Vilemia family, a sub family of no-names. The Vilemia family was a family of various races that were chosen to be the catalysts for the gods, every 500 years a Vilemia child would 'ascend' into the heaven realm, which the city got its name from, and join the gods in their splendor. As a simple care-taker "Lime" commonly known merely as another servant, fell in love with the woman he was assigned to take care of Selene Vilemia. To him Selene was more beautiful than the moon goddess, more graceful than the goddess of flowers, and more desired than the goddess of lust. He loved her so much he would go to any lengths to bring her joy, any hell to just see her smile. But it was not meant to be, she was assigned to be the next Vilemia to ascend to the heavens and on the day she ascended, she gave him one last wish. She gave him a name. "Zil" - Nothing. She granted he who had nothing, a name and a place. He was adopted into the Vilemia family and then sought off, to see the word. To get everything this world can offer, and then one day ascend as well. To see his beloved, his beautiful Moon. Currently in Falador Lime has been chasing his dream to become a merchant of the highest calibur. Doing his best to provide others with magical and mundane wares he sells almost everything, he is also the head ambassador of the city. Secretly he is in charge of the Black Market and the largest thieves guild in Falador, Simply Vulpine Shokhoi and Kalkes Lime's current adventuring alter-ego. Shokhoi is, on paper, the adventurer that Lime sends out in his stead. Along with Xue and Ning, Shokhoi is a mysterious individual that wears a mask partnered with a hood and a glowing red eye. He is an elusive thief that uses a highly decorated scimitar as his weapon of choice and his voice is gruff as if someone had ripped out his throat and on top of that he was talking through a gas mask. Shokhoi seldom speaks but when he does its to pry information or to get the job done. Kalkes is Lime's third alter-ego. A rather hot-headed individual that loves to converse with others. Kalkes one of the acting information brokers in Falador, and is quite high in ranking for the thieve's guild Vulpine Normalis (aka Simply Vulpine). Appearance Lime is very slender almost feminine in looking, though he could easily transform into any he would like he prefers to maintain a very mediocre disguise upon himself. Wearing a foxmask to represent his kitsune actuality he has white hair and pale skin walking around and strutting his own business. Personality Lime is an incredibly lawful individual, he grew up in a place of incredible chaos and was never comfortable in its mess. He does his best to maintain the law and would go through great lengths to ensure that he wouldn't break any. Oddly he does not have care much for morales, and does not believe in the concept of "justice." Those that break the law are punished, and those that don't suffer no consequences. Friends In a Relationship with: * Silvia Athanasios - A beautiful kitsune that is incredibly loving and wonderfully supportive. Cohort(s): * Xue Gongzhu * Ning Kel'Ah Ally(ies): * Spymaster Shin - A trusty fellow, ninja from Sheng. * Magistrate Friet Porlow - A rather annoying adventurer, he's a rather odd one * Menroh Fermon - A very reliable ally, very dependable. * Richard Blaine - An interesting wizard, he's helpful sometimes. * Counciler Luca(s) Redellion - A very powerful individual with high arcane prowess. * Ruby - A strong Ally, and a wonderful baker. * Royal Guard Tsujin Kujo - Bird, reliable * Mr.Anderson - A rather quiet yet loud co-worker. * Isolde - A very powerful ally. Quite... promiscious yet reliable when necessary. * Sahms Hyuura - "the best waifu" - somevoiceinthesky, a reliable ally. Enemies Lime doesn't have many people he would consider to be enemies. Those that attempt to kill you and betray you may one day bring immense profit in your favor. Though no one is perfect, and to Lime there are a few that do bring his wrath. *Shisshi Kouketsu - A rather cocky and generally not-so-nice noble that used to live on the mountain of Tiān Xià. Shisshi impromptly claimed Selene's favor. His favorite past times were chasing Selene and bullying the various servants that worked underneath him. Upon her 'ascension' Shisshi was furious when Selene provided Zil his name, and spent every waking hour worshiping Selene as he plotted to hunt Zil down. Grave robbing and using quite evil necrotic energy he was 'blessed' by some evil god with insanity and the infusion of shadows. ** "He's quite a madman, he constantly hunts down for a man that has been dead for nearly 4 years. People that fall into the seductive trace of the shadows and that are corrupted by it to such a degree as he... I doubt there could be any way to save such a poor soul." - Lime Aspirations Get money and then Ascend into the heavens to greet Selene once more. Category:Old Lore